Harry Potter 5 y Medio
by maritza chan
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Harry está de vacaciones, pero estas se ven interrumpidas por la entrada a un campamento al que no tenía que asistir y junto con él va a parar Draco.
1. El campamento

Este es un mini fic, asi que perdón porque sea tan corto. Los **personajes no me pertenecen**. **Son de J.K.R.,** asi que no demanden.

* * *

Era otro día caluroso de verano en Privet Drive. Hacia solo dos semanas desde que Harry llegó de Hogwarts. La herida que la muerte Sirius le dejó todavía estaba muy fresca. Pero los Dursley no lo sabían y por tanto no se daban cuenta que infeliz era Harry. Infeliz, pero no ciego. Él sabía bien que su primo había recibido una carta del colegio donde asistía, en la que le decía que tenía que asistir a un campamento como castigo por una pelea en la que se metió y terminó mal.

Lo grave de la situación no era tanto que Dudley hubiera cometido algo malo o grave, sino que los Dursley ya habían planeado unas vacaciones y todo estaba pago, por lo que este campamento lo dañaba todo. Lo que no sabia Harry era que ellos ya habían solucionado el asunto.

- Prepara tus cosas – le dijo el tío Vernon a Harry – nos vamos dentro de poco. Harry dudaba mucho que él estuviera incluido en el paquete vacacional, pero de todos modos empacó.

Poco después se encontraron frente a un lugar lleno de jóvenes, autobuses y militares. El tío Vernon les indicó a los chicos que se desmontaran. Harry pensó que aquel era el lugar donde dejarían a su primo. Los militares harían un buen trabajo con Dudley.

- ¿¡El nombre de su hijo! – preguntó con voz a pecho uno de los militares en la entrada.

- Dudley Dursley – dijo Vernon mientras el hombre buscaba el nombre del chico

- ¡Si, aquí está! ¿¡Cuál de ustedes es! – le preguntó a los dos chico y para sorpresa de Harry, lo empujaron a él dentro.

- ¡Bien! – Exclamó el militar – Está algo flaco, pero indicaciones son indicaciones. Cuando usted reciba de nuevo a este muchacho verá que no volverá a cuasar estragos

- Eso espero - dijo Vernon. Harry trató de replicar pero su tío y Dudley ya se habían dado la vuelta y el militar lo arrastró tan fuerte por la oreja que no pudo hacerlo.

No había más que hacer. Sus tíos lo habían engañado y lo dejaron en lugar de Dudley. Cerca de donde estaba, pasaba una escena análoga.

- ¡No! ¡Déjenme aquí! Yo no quiero ir a la Academia de Señoritas – se quejaba una chica mientras la arrastraban a la salida y su hermano le decía adiós.- ¡Aoshi!

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada – le dijo el chico. Se la llevaron. Y el joven se puso a conversar con otro chico rubio, que parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

Mientras…

Desde que había llegado a su casa su vida había sido un infierno. Le agradaba la idea de entrar al lado oscuro, pero el encarcelamiento de su padre, sin contar la obsesión fanática que este sentía por el Señor Oscuro, era demasiado para él. A Draco Malfoy le molestaba en realidad que en su casa ya no le pusieran atención como antes. Ni siquiera le tenían confianza. Decidió huir. "Por su bien y el de los suyos" pensaba.

Hacía varios días desde aquello y Draco había tenido que estar en el mundo muggle, escondiéndose por aquí y por allá. Aquel día volaba en su escoba protegido por una capa de invisibilidad (no tan buena como la de Potter) que había obtenido en su casa. De repente reconoció la figura de alguien en una estación de buses. Era Harry Potter. Draco se preguntaba si él también estaría huyendo. Cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo no le debería importar, pero de todos modos bajó por un lugar seguro y fue a molestarlo pues, según él, Harry era el responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- Potter – dijo con su odiosa voz

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – Pregunto Harry y después se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar totalmente muggle - ¿Acaso te echaron de casa? – preguntó para molestarlo

- Desearías Potter – dijo lanzándole una mirada desafiante

- ¡Oye tú rubio! Sube al bus – dijo un militar que apareció de repente. – ¡Y tú también! – gritó refiriéndose a Harry

- Hay un error - dijo Malfoy rápido – yo no estoy en esto.

- Si claro y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra – exclamó el hombre algo irritado – sube o te subo

- Pero… - Malfoy no pudo terminar de decir lo que fuera a decir porque el irritado militar lo agarró por el cuello y lo entró al autobús. Harry entró por su propia cuenta. Esto iba a ser más interesante de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, reviews.


	2. Primer dia

**Los personajes no me pertencen**

¡Por fin tengo una correspondencia decente! Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Para mala suerte de Harry, Draco se había tenido que sentar junto a él en el autobús. Mientras el instructor trataba de mantener callados a los chicos, Harry se estaba entreteniendo viendo por la ventana. No habían salido todavía de la ciudad y a él eso le daba mala espina. De repente vio algo que lo atemorizó

_**Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres**_

Para la mala suerte de ambos, el campamento no se realizaba en Inglaterra, sino en América; para ser más exactos: Colombia. Harry nunca se había montado en un avión y mucho menos Malfoy. Así que cuando trataron de subirlo no quiso. Un militar lo entró a la fuerza y lo amarró bien a su asiento. El avión despegó y para el colmo Draco estaba a su lado. Le molestaba la idea de que aquel campamento durara más que el tiempo que el disponía para las vacaciones.

Después den una eternidad en el avión llegaron a tierra firme, pero el viaje todavía no terminaba, pues al campamento sólo se llegaba a 2 horas en autobús. Las curvas, el vuelo y otros factores tenían a Malfoy enfermo, quien vomitó varias veces en el trayecto final. Esa vez Harry se aseguró sentarse lejos de él.

Por fin habían llegado. El campamento era un lugar de mala muerte. El salón de reunión no tenía sillas, así que debían permanecer de pie. El instructor tomó la palabra.

- Todos ustedes están aquí el día de hoy por ser unos críos malcriados y desobedientes. Sus padres no los quieren. Ellos quieren a unos críos que les obedezcan y no hagan desastres – gritaba – Y eso es lo que haremos. Nosotros le forjaremos el carácter con mano dura. Los haremos sufrir hasta que se porten bien. Y ahora las reglas:

1) Seguirán las reglas al pie de la letra.

2) Obedecerán a los instructores, o si no, se les aplicara un severo castigo.

3) los chicos no pueden entrar a la cabaña de las chicas. El castigo por esto es no comida y 10 latigazos.

4) Y la regla más importante de todas: no se metan con los narcotraficantes ni con los paramilitares porque el presupuesto no cubre rescates.

- Así que, ¡Qué esperan mamitas para irse a sus camas! Mañana los quiero aquí a las 0500 horas. – terminó el discurso.

Eran más de las 9 de la noche cuando el discurso se terminó. Las chicas eran pocas, así que solo había una cabaña para chicas. Los chicos estaban divididos en varias cabañas. Los instructores se dieron cuenta de que Malfoy no pertenecía a los campistas pero les importó muy poco, así que terminó con Harry en la misma cabaña que el chico rubio y el de la hermana gritona.

- Mi nombre es Aoshi – saludo el que tenía la hermana. Era de unos 14 años, tenía cabello negro y ojos azules claros. – El es mi amigo Okita – dijo refiriéndose al chico rubio de igual edad que estaba a su lado – ¿Son nuevos?

- Eh, sí. Soy Harry (ya que ellos no habían dicho su apellido el no tenia por que hacerlo), y este bodoque es Draco

- Draco – dijo con tono burlón el que se llamaba Okita – no sonaría mejor si te decimos dragón.

- Miserable – alcanzó a decir Malfoy – ya te las veras conmigo

- ¿Quieres pelear? – instó Okita pero Aoshi lo detuvo.

Los chicos se repartieron los camarotes. Harry escogió uno de los de arriba. Draco estaba bajo él. Los otros dos se dieron unos buenos golpes por el otro camarote de arriba. Aoshi ganó.

Los despertaron unos toques de trompeta alrededor de las 5 menos 10 AM. Draco no salió a tiempo. Uno de los militares lo sacó en pijamas.

– ¡Quiero 20! ¡AHORA!- Obviamente Draco nunca había hecho lagartijas o pechadas, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba diciendo el instructor.

- Disculpe, pero no se de que me esta hablando – dijo algo soñoliento

- No te hagas el payaso _güero_.

- ¿Güero? Qué rayos… - pero no pudo terminar porque el enfadado militar lo agarró por el cogote y lo puso boca abajo

- ¡UNO! – Dijo haciendo a Malfoy moverse – ¡DOS! – siguió vociferando. Aquello era una humillación pública. Harry se estaba muriendo de risa así como muchos otros pero no duró mucho. A otro instructor no le pareció tan gracioso. Así que todos tuvieron que hacer 20, y muchos con mucho esfuerzo (entre ellos nuestro debilucho Harry).

Después de 2 horas de intenso ejercicio matutino, el sol apenas se asomaba. Era hora del desayuno. Pero antes todos se tenían que duchar. El área de las duchas era asquerosa. Apenas si había una división entre la parte de las chicas y la de los chicos. No había divisiones entre las tres duchas de mala muerte de cada lado. Una horrible realidad para nuestros lindos y bien cuidados chicos ingleses: bañarse desnudos junto a otros chicos.

A Harry le tocó con Aoshi y Okita, así que, para su suerte no se tenía que avergonzar por el tamaño de su animalito. El piso estaba lamoso, los grifos eran una porquería y el agua estaba helada y turbia. A Draco no le fue _tan bien_ con las duchas. Primero se resbaló con toda la lama que había. Después se acabó el jabón. Para el colmo, le toco bañarse entre dos abusadores muy musculosos que se burlaban de el por su palidez y por su animalito.

Después de la tortura en las duchas. El desayuno. El nutritivo menú de aquella mañana era: Plátanos verdes con huevo frito y salami (salchichón) del malo. Harry y Draco no tenían la menor idea de que eran aquellos víveres. Pero cuando se tiene hambre se come hasta piedras. Claro que después el desayuno tuvo sus consecuencias.

Las demás actividades del día consistían en un reconocimiento de la zona. Limpiar el campamento - Porque el presupuesto no cubre mucamas. Así que aquí esta el horario de limpieza de hoy- dijo el instructor después de que llagaron exhaustos.

A Harry le toco limpiar el patio junto a algunas chicas. Al güero le toco el baño, o sea, los inodoros, junto a un chico con cara de imbécil. Draco no había tenido un buen día. Le habían picado un monto de mosquitos, el sol lo estaba quemando, tenia que limpiar la asquerosidad del baño y le dolía el estomago por el desayuno. Harry no estaba mejor, pero por lo menos no tenía que limpiar el baño.

Otro turno de duchas. La cena. Harry estaba excepcionalmente hambriento al igual que Draco.

- ¡Tú! – Llamó uno de los instructores – Eres el molestoso Dursley. Tienes que sentarte con las chicas. – Harry puso cara de extrañado – Además, según este informe debemos ponerte mas ejercicios y menos comida – el estomago de Harry protestó primero que su boca – Ahora ve a sentarte.

Las chicas cenaban vegetales y ensalada. Los chicos, no mejor, arroz, habichuelas y un miserable trocito de carne.

Aquello era una total pesadilla. Los grillos no los dejaban dormir y menos el estómago medio vacío de Harry quejándose. Además de los vientos huracanados (intestinales) de los otros. Una total pesadilla.

* * *

Bien, su opinion es importante para mi, así que REVIEWS.


	3. La peor semana del verano

¡Hola a todos! Espero que este chap les guste. Contestaré sus reviews al final porque no quiero... y no hagan trampa, primero lean la historia y luego los reviews. Por si acaso los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Y el estribillo que hay por ahí, esde la peli, pero modificado...

* * *

Sonó la corneta a las 0450 horas.

- Déjenme dormir – se quejó Draco cuando Aoshi lo movió. Pero se levantó corriendo cuando le recordaron que si no, lo harían hacer 50. Ese día el horario era ejercicios, ejercicios intensos y deportes.

Los primeros ejercicios eran supuestamente de calentamiento, pero muchos de los campistas quedaron con un dolor intenso. Luego el desayuno. Lamentablemente para Harry, a él le sirvieron menos, y eso ya era _menos_. Ni siquiera la tía Petunia le había matado de hambre de esa manera. El desayuno de ese día era yuca con cebolla y queso frito. Les aseguro que a ningún extranjero, estadounidense o europeo les gusta la yuca. Así que ya saben la expresión de la cara de nuestros protas.

- ¡Bien chamacos! – Comenzó a decir el instructor – ahora es que comienzan los verdaderos ejercicios. Primero, todos tienen que dar unas 15 vueltas por todo el campamento. Bien ¡Qué esperan! Uno, dos, uno, dos… - comenzó a decir mientras los chicos y chicas comenzaban a trotar. 10 minutos después. Muy bien, ah0ra vamos alternar el ejercicio con deportes saludables. Para comenzar todos van a jugar un poco de baloncesto.

Harry por lo menos había practicado este deporte cuando asistía junto a su primo a la escuela. Draco no sabía ni siquiera que era eso.

Draco estaba en un equipo distinto al de Harry e increíblemente a él era que le daban todos los golpes. El equipo de Harry ganó, no porque él estuviera, sino porque eran muy violentos. Luego del baloncesto les tocaba competencia con obstáculos. Mas tarde jugaron balón mano y obvio, al güero era que se le pegaban todas las bolas.

Luego de un ajetreado y horrible día todos estaban ansiosos de una buena cena. Decepción. Los demás, incluyendo a Draco, les toco una miseria de plátano maduro con salami del malo (de nuevo), a Harry, que estaba sentado en la mesa de las chicas, al igual que ellas, tuvo que conformarse con ensalada de lechuga, repollo y zanahorias. Al parecer un instructor oyó las quejas generales.

- ¿Qué se creen chamacos? ¿Acaso quieren caviar y sushi? ¡Pues no! Ustedes cenan eso porque el presupuesto no cubre todo, porque si les damos mucho, no comerán la semana que viene, si les damos cosas finas tampoco habrá para los días siguientes. ¡Así que confórmese, carajo! – hubo un silencio general.

- Todavía tengo hambre - se quejó Harry mientras preparaban sus camas para acostarse

- Y a mí me duele el cuerpo – dijo Draco poniendo énfasis de que al él le dolía más.

- Ya cállense – dijo Aoshi quien ya estaba durmiendo

- Sí que son débiles – se burló Okita mientras arreglaba su cama - ¿Acaso nunca fueron con los Boy Scout?

- No – dijo Draco indignado

- Acaso te crees el muy muy – dijo Harry secundando la indignación de Draco

- No, pero mi padre es muy estricto, como es policía siempre me ha enviado a este tipo de campamentos. Aunque claro, jamás había venido a uno tan malo donde no hay casi de nada.

Okita se acostó y se durmió en seguida al igual que Draco. Harry no podía dormirse tan rápido, a pesar del dolor físico a él le dolía más el alma.

Los tres siguientes días de la semana fueron más o menos iguales a los dos primeros. Escasa comida, baños pocos higiénicos, muchos ejercicios y ahora habían implementado caminatas por los alrededores.

A Draco los días no le parecieron tan buenos. En el tercer día trató de defenderse de la crítica de uno de los chicos más molestosos. Lo único que consiguió fue un ojo morado. Los instructores se quejaron de que el causaba muchos problemas. A Harry le pareció que a ellos no le importaba que "el güero" fuera golpeado, pues el no era del campamento exactamente.

La actividad del día siguiente era marchar por el campo. Todo iba saliendo de maravillas. Ya habían marchado cerca de 1 milla cuando corearon la siguiente canción.

- "Mamá se dio la vuelta y le dijo a papá" – coreó primero el instructor

- "Mamá se dio la vuelta y le dijo a papá" – dijeron los campistas

- "¡Ay, quiero más!"

- "¡Ay, quiero más!"

- "Instrucción"

- "Instrucción"

- "Um que bueno"

- "Um que bueno"

- "Desde la mañana hasta el amanecer"

- "Desde la mañana hasta el amanecer"

- "Me la paso corriendo hasta más no poder"

- "Me la paso corriendo hasta más no poder"

- "¡OH! güero eres un hijo de p…"

- "¡OH! güero eres un hijo de p…"

- ¿Qué? – dijo Malfoy, que entendía que cuando decían güero se referían a él, pero que no sabia que significaba el resto pues para el colmo ellos estaban cantando la estrofa en español. En el campamento les habían estaba enseñando un poco de español para un fin no muy claro.

- Nada, nada – le dijo Okita entre risas

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron sobre mí? – exigió Draco sin levantar mucho la voz, pues sabia que le mandarían a hacer flexiones si hablaba alto.

- No creo que te interese saberlo – dijo Harry también entre risas

- Si, si quiero

- Pues te dijeron que eres un hijo de… - al oír la palabra Draco se detuvo, llamando la atención del instructor.

- ¡Qué te paso güero! – vociferó, pero antes que dijera otra cosa Draco le cayó encima y comenzaron a pegarse mutuamente. Media hora después Draco estaba ante el instructor general. Él lo estaba agarrando a Draco, con mucha fuerza por el brazo, y Draco estaba bastante adolorido.

Los instructores quedaron de acuerdo que aquella actitud era ofensiva, y justo ese tipo de conductas era lo que trataban de erradicar. Fue castigado. Pasaría el día siguiente con una dieta de castigo y tendría que limpiar TODO el campamento sin ayuda de nadie.

Al día siguiente lo despertaron mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Draco tenía que limpiar todo. Para su mala suerte, la dieta de castigo consistía en habichuelas. Sí, habichuelas. De desayuno le tocaba habichuelas, al igual que en la comida y que en la cena. Todo el día fue molestado por los otros, que a pesar de sus actividades se las arreglaban para ensuciar todo. Cuando por fin llegó la noche Draco estaba cansado y adolorido, con el orgullo por debajo del suelo al igual que su autoestima. Aunque tenía la satisfacción de molestar a los otros tres chicos mediante sus gases intestinales, pues las habichuelas ya estaban haciendo su efecto.

Al fin sábado. Eran un bello día, el día perfecto de verano, pero lamentablemente para Harry y Draco estaban dentro de ese horrible campamento. Estaban en el "salón de actos". Había una conferencia sobre lo que harían ese día. Ya el desayuno había pasado. Draco estaba incomodo. Desde la noche no había podido dormir bien por los gases. Harry estaba soñoliento, porque el discurso era aburrido. Bostezó.

- Muy bien críos – dijo muy animado el instructor – el día de hoy no será para ustedes, ni de ejercicios ni de deportes. Será de camping. Sí mocosos, podrán ir a jugar con tierra, ver y trepar árboles. Pero no crean que les daremos un día libre, no señor. Se dividirán por cabañas, recolectaran especies que les adremos en una lista y tendrán que estar aquí con ellas a las 1300 horas. Pero les advierto, el presupuesto no cubre heridas, ni enfermedades contagiosas, tampoco accidentes, por lo tanto tengan cuidado y sino les espera lo único que tenemos, limón con sal. Pueden retirarse.

Ya estaban en la salida. Los cuatro pensaban que por fin algo sería más divertido, hasta que… un extraño sonido se oyó.

- Draco, ¿Seguro que estás bien? – dijo Aoshi preocupado, pues el ruido había sido muy grande

- No, tengo que ir al baño - dijo con la cara de desesperado

Bien te esperaremos, mejor anda antes de que te pase algo embarazoso – dijo Okita. Draco corrió hacia los baños. Alivio. Pero no. Horror, tenia diarrea.

- Chicos, creo que deberían irse sin mí, – vocifero para que lo escucharan – creo que estoy enfermo.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – dijo Harry y se marcharon antes de que olieran algo desagradable.

Minutos después. "Uf, parece que por fin tendré descanso" – pensó Draco. Pero cuando fue a coger más papel higiénico ¡Sorpresa! Ya se le había acabado. No se le ocurría nada. Como estaba en un intervalo de inactividad, se para por la necesidad y fue hasta el retrete vecino. Nada. En el otro tampoco. No había más papel higiénico en el baño de los chicos. Volvió a su retrete en otro ataque de diarrea. No le quedaba otra opción.

- ¡Papel! - gritó. Pero nadie le respondió. – ¿Acaso no hay alguien que pueda pasarme un papel? – pero todavía nada. Draco se pasó las siguientes horas entre churria y churria gritando ¡PAPEL! Pero el campamento estaba vacío.

- Fue divertido – dijo Harry con un montón de hierbas en la mano

- Si, especialmente cuando un "fortachón" como Manuel se cae así – secundó Okita

- ¿Me pregunto cómo estará el güero? – se preguntó Aoshi

- Pues me imagino que aburrido en el baño – dijo riéndose Okita, que por cueto no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

El grupo se dirigió directo al salón de actos. Al terminar unos chicos se dirigieron al baño, pero salieron corriendo apenas se asomaron al área. Sus razones eran dos: el mal olor que había y que alguien estaba ahí trancado. Buscaron a uno de los instructores. El hombre entró. Y lo oyó bien claro: papel… papel… quiero papel…

- Güero de la porra – dijo – ya te acabaste el rollo de la semana. El presupuesto no cubre más que un papel por sanitario a la semana. Así que tendrás que buscarte algo con que limpiarte, y luego ambientar este lugar que apesta a habichuelas podridas.

Draco no pudo más que verlo con unos ojos de odio. No más papel. Que se limpiara con ¿Qué? Y lo peor de todo, que se quejara del vaho a habichuelas, cuando fueron ellos que lo provocaron. El teniente se marchó. "Papel" – se dijo Draco viendo su hermosa, blanca y limpia mano…

* * *

Jejeje... que les pareció, yo no se de ustedes pero a mi me gusta la ultima parte, jajaja...


	4. El domingo por la

Lamento que este Chap sea un poco corto y tal vez no tan graciosos pero la Uni me esta matando y los exámenes ya están cerca. Espero de todos modos que les guste…

**Y los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Ya era de noche. Por fin le habían dado algo para parar la diarrea y ahora estaba felizmente recostado en la cama. Nunca había pensado en lo reconfortante que era su cama y su casa a pesar de que eran frías. Todo era por _su_ culpa. Si él no hubiese visto a Harry no estaría ahí. Se las cobraría. Cayo en un profundo sueño mientras pensaba como se vengaría de todo.

Era un día hermoso. Domingo. Después de los ejercicios matutinos, todos tuvieron que escuchar la predica de un pastor. Draco no le hizo gracia pero se contuvo. Ya tenía su plan hecho. Luego de la prédica, los chicos tenían cierto tiempo libre. Los rebuseros ya iba directo a donde el güero, pero este se defendió verbalmente rápido.

- Ustedes no me querrán pegar el día de hoy. Todavía siento como las habichuelas pasean por mis tripas y yo no creo que quieran oler nada… - dijo sabiamente Draco. Los chicos se quedaron viéndolo – pero si quieren pegarle a alguien ¿Por qué no le pegan al chico al cicatrizado chico aquel? Yo diría que la esta pasando muy bien. – para su suerte, los rebuseros pensaron que él tenia razón y no le pegaron, sino que se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Harry, conocido por Dudley.

Harry vio que unas sombras se le acercaban, se volteó para ver quiénes eran pero en eso lo agarraron y le pegaron. Solo minutos después lo soltaron y fue porque los instructores se acercaban. Le sangraba la nariz, sus lentes estaban rotos y sentía hinchada la cara. Además del dolor en el resto del cuerpo. Los instructores parecieron no darse cuanta de que estaba herido.

- Bien chicos, como han progresado mucho en esta semana les tenemos una sorpresa. Tendrán 5 horas para disfrutar del agua dulce del arroyo cercano. Así que busquen con que bañarse y en marcha.

Los chicos fueron a la cabaña a busca unos pantalones cortos, pues no tenían traje de baño. Draco le preguntó a Harry burlonamente que le había pasado. Harry no contestó. Draco había logrado su objetivo, y quien sabe si le dejaban de pegar.

La noticia del arroyo les cayó anillo al dedo pues la humedad y el calor los tenían asqueados. El arroyo no era tan arroyo, pues poseía un regular caudal, lo suficiente para zambullirse bien. El agua estaba fresca y cristalina. Todos estaban pasando un buen rato. Okita ya se estaba aburriendo de todo. Todos incluyendo el güero la estaban pasando bien, pero por alguna extraña razón él no se sentía satisfecho. Tenia que hacer algo. Se le ocurrió una idea. Haría que los chicos se pelearan. Se le ocurrió hacer una pelea entre Harry y el güero porque ambos parecían no llevarse bien. ¿Pero que comenzaría la pelea? Ambos tenían sus diferencias y no se hablaban entre ellos si podían. Tenia que ser un tema bueno. Pero ¿Cuál?

Mientras Okita se cocinaba el cerebro Harry estaba flotando en sus pensamientos. Gracias a los ejercicios estaba tan cansado en las noches que no soñaba nada, pero ahora había vuelto a su mente la imagen de Sirius cayendo. En parte era su culpa y sentía que la conciencia jamás lo dejaría en paz. Por su parte Draco estaba alejado del grupo. Quería evitar los golpes si era posible.

- Oye ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó Aoshi a Okita

- Estoy algo aburrido

- ¿Por qué? El agua esta buena…

- Sí, pero no hay acción

- ¿Acción? ¿Que tipo de acción?

- Acción de violencia…

- ¿Qué tramas? – le pegunto intrigado Aoshi, pues sabia que su amigo era algo hiperactivo y molestoso.

- Pues quiero ver medir fuerzas entre Harry y el güero

- Ah. ¿Pero como harás eso?

- No sé, ¿Los has oído discutir por algo?

- Si, creo que el güero considera que es culpa de Harry el que esté aquí

- Hum… eso suena bueno

Okita y Aoshi estuvieron tramando un rato como iban a hacerle para tener algo de acción violenta. Quedaron de acuerdo y fueron de inmediato a hacerlo. Okita no se llevaba con el güero así que le tocó a Aoshi meter en él el gusanito del enojo. Aoshi le estuvo halando de lo injusto que era el campamento, de lo horrible que era el clima y así logró que Draco soltara su enojo. A decir verdad estaba demasiado enojado. Había tenido que soportar en una semana demasiadas cosas para alguien como él.

Por otra parte Okita estaba haciendo lo mismo con Harry, quien no estaba molesto. Pero le molestaba Draco. Ambos consiguieron su objetivo y poco a poco los dirigieron uno al otro, cara a cara. Draco comenzó.

Empezó diciéndole que era _su_ culpa que él estaba en ese estúpido campamento. Harry se defendió con la verdad, pues solo era culpa de Draco haber ido a molestarlo y que se lo llevaran. Pero después ambos comenzaron a discutir por lo del papá de Draco y otras cosas que pasaron en el colegio el año pasado y pronto estuvieron agarrados a puños. Todos estaban viendo la pelea, es más, hasta estaban habían apuestas y como estaban "solos" mejor.

El pleito duró un buen rato. Ninguno ganó, pues los instructores oyeron el escándalo y ahora ambos estaban de castigo. Para suerte de Draco no había dieta de habichuelas esta vez. Tenían que limpiar el campamentos dos días consecutivos y para empeorar estarían atados juntos con grilletes. Apenas podían separarse medio metro uno de otro. Lo único bueno era que estaban atados por los pies, así que podían ir al baño con privacidad.

En la cena ocurrió algo gracioso. Harry tenía que sentarse con las chicas y Draco tuvo que cambiarse de mesa. La cena era siempre ensalada para las chicas. Todas veían a los dos con indiferencia, pero lo que ocurrió dejo a Harry preocupado un buen tiempo. Estaba comiendo gustosamente su escasa ensalada cuando de repente del plato salio caminando, vivita y coleando, una gran cucaracha. Draco casi vomita y a Harry le estaba dando indigestión. Miranda, una joven alta y morena le dijo que eso pasaba a seguido. Harry estaba asqueado ¿Cuántas de esas se había comido?

Esa no fue una noche grata. Draco tenia una pierna alzada y Harry otra colgando. Draco estaba muy cansado y hasta estaba roncando. Harry por su parte no podía dormir. Aunque la pelea le alejó el pensamiento de Sirius de su mente, este había regresado. Además el incidente de la cucaracha todavía estaba presente en su mente también. Lamentablemente se enteró que el campamento duraba unas tres semanas, así que le faltaba sufrir dos semanas más al lado de la persona a quien mas odiaba, cucarachas y mosquitos, reemplazando al estúpido de su primo.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero sus reviews y hasta pronto.

Neville Longbotton, el niño que vivió; pronto…


	5. Perdidos

¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué hay? Pues por aqui nada bueno. Disculpen si este cap. no es tan bueno como los otros pero los examenes le quitan la inspiracion a cualquiera. Les dejo con el fic pero primero les aclaro a todos que **los personajes son de J.K** y que esto **_NO_** es un fic Harry _y_ Draco. ¡NO! No lo es, así que please no dejen de leerlo solo porque no lo sea :) No tengo nada en contra de los yaoi, pero no es mi tipo de fics para escribir.

* * *

- Esto es por tu culpa – dijo Draco enojado

- Claro que no – dijo Harry también molesto – deja de echarme la culpa de todo lo que te pasa güero.

Ambos estaban caminando entre la maleza y los árboles de la zona. Un ruido extraño sonó tras ellos. Draco gimió.

- Eres un bravucón hasta que estas solo en el bosque – se burló Harry. A esa insinuación Draco no dijo nada. Siempre le había temido a encontrarse con alguna criatura devoradora de hombres en un bosque.

- Estamos perdidos – admitió Draco

- Si, lo sé.

- ¿Cómo le hacemos pues?

- No tengo la menor idea…

- Si solo pudiéramos quitarnos estos estúpidos grilletes… - se quejó Malfoy sentándose sobre un tronco medio podrido.

- Sí, creo que estamos dando vueltas en círculo.

En ese momento sonó un horrible trueno, un relámpago cruzó el cielo y enormes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Para empeorar la situación, con la lluvia la poca luz que quedaba se fue. Era de noche, llovía a cántaros y estaban perdidos en un bosque colombiano.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Harry y Draco se levantaron con un horrible dolor en las piernas atadas y, además, tuvieron que levantarse a las 0400 horas a limpiar el patio. Era una graciosa visión. Ambos se detestaban y ahora tenían que limpiar juntos todo. Y no solo eso, también tenían que correr y marchar uno al lado de el otro, hacer los ejercicios matutinos juntos, bañarse uno al lado de otro (a ninguno le agradaba la idea de lo último). Lo único bueno que les paso fue que no tuvieron que tomar una aburrida charla con un psicólogo muggle porque les faltaba mucho por limpiar.

Al salir los demás de la charla estaban como hipnotizados y todos se portaban bien. A Draco le encantaba la situación porque significaba menos golpes para él, pero a Harry le parecía sospechosa. Aun así más tarde los bravucones se recuperaron y les dieron a ambos unos buenos golpes.

En las actividades siguientes Harry no pudo dejar de notar algo: los instructores decía a menudo "El presupuesto no cubre quemadura ñame…" o "Más le vale que no acaben todo el papel de baño porque el presupuesto solo cubre un rollo de papel por baño a la semana, si no pregúntenle a güero que le paso (se reían bien fuerte)".

- ¡Dursley!- oyó que le gritaban en el oído – ¡Ponga atención coño! Por no hacerme caso 50 barras ahora – le vocifero el instructor. Ya habían pasado de las lagartijas o pechadas a las barras. Aunque ninguno de nuestros queridos ingleses lo habían notado sus cuerpos habían comenzado a desarrollarse algo por el ejercicio diario y constante que debían hacer.

Por fin la cena. Draco estaba comiendo gustosamente sus plátanos verdes con salami, la cena del día, mientras que Harry se moría de envidia con su plato de lechuga, pepino y apio. Miranda aprovechaba cada descuido de Harry para robarle un poco de su escaso alimento así que la ensalada desaparecía mucho más rápido de lo que Harry comía. En una ocasión la atrapó con las manos en la ensalada pero no pudo hacer mucho.

Otra noche incomoda atado a Malfoy. Era increíble que el pobre, si no tenía diarrea, tuviera estreñimiento (causado por los plátanos). La enfermedad del día era ronchas por insolación, además de las de los mosquitos (El presupuesto no cubre repelentes, ni mosquiteros). Pero aun así, Draco estaba roncando. (¿Desde cuando roncaba?) Sus otros compañeros de cuarto estaban mejor que ellos. Nadie se atrevía a pegarles, pues solían devolver el golpe triplicado en fuerza y además no tenían problemas intestinales porque parecían estar acostumbrados a los campamentos.

Al día siguiente había una actividad sorpresa. Después de los ejercicios, las duchas y el horrible desayuno, tenían una "misión" de campo. La misión consistía en un día entero fuera del campamento con poca comida (o sea casi nada) y tenían que encontrar una lista de objetos dados. Estarían en pares. Obviamente Harry estaba con Draco. Aoshi se apiado de ellos y decidió acompañarlos junto a Okita.

Habían estado los cuatro juntos recolectando cosas, cruzando arroyos, esquivando "balas" de pintura, pues en la misión se tenía que "matar" a los equipos contrarios. Mientras más marcas, menos puntos. El equipo ganador recibiría comida decente ese día. Los cuatro habían estado bien hasta que a Okita le dio con traicionarlos y largarse con Aoshi por su lado, solo porque no le agradaba estar con el güero.

Ahora estaban solos. Ellos habían continuado pero cerca de la hora límite no encontraban el camino de vuelta al campamento. ¡Okita se había llevado el mapa!

- ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo regresaremos? Estamos perdidos, nos van a comer los hombres lobos o los chupa cabras

- Ya cállate Malfoy – dijo Harry molesto – estoy tratando de concentrarme en el camino y tu solo hablas pavadas. Si no hubieses discutido con Okita tal vez estuviéramos comiendo un buen plato de comida hoy.

- Bla bla bla – dijo Malfoy – pavadas hablas tu…

Así siguieron discutiendo, perdidos en el bosque hasta que comenzó la tormenta. Ya se había hecho de noche. La escasa luz se fue con las nubes y la lluvia los empapaba. Tenían hambre y frío.

A pesar de que estaban totalmente desubicados seguían caminando. Harry hasta ese entonces había estado apacible, pero ya se estaba preocupando. Draco desde hacia buen tiempo estaba en pánico.

Debido al miedo que tenia Malfoy estaban caminando rápido. Encontraron un tronco que servia como puente. Por fin algo que servia como pista para regresar al campamento. Lo comenzaron a cruzar. Ya estaban terminando cuando Harry resbaló en el extremo. Al estar ambos atados Draco también cayó. Estaban rodando cuesta abajo junto al lodo. Harry trataba de parar pero no podía. Pasó cerca de una roca. No pudo agarrarse pero esperaba que Draco sí.

Lamentablemente Draco no la agarró. Cayó sentado sobre ella aplastando sus partecitas. Ahora Harry estaba colgando por Un pierna de Draco, quien estaba prácticamente inconciente.

- ¡Draco! Súbeme

- Ouch - dijo Draco con mucho dolor

- ¡Draco!

- Me duele

- ¡Qué me subas!

- Tal vez pueda quitarme los grilletes y dejarte caer insensible

- Si me subes, más rápido dejaras de estar en esa posición

- Ya voy, ya voy, pero ten en cuenta de que no lo hago por ti sino por mis granitos - Draco comenzó a halar a Harry que estaba algo pesado. Por fin los dos estaban al mismo nivel. Harry ya no tenía toda su sangre en la cabeza y la presión hacia las partes de Draco había disminuido.

Después de muchos intentos lograron subir por la colina mojada. Estaban llenos de lodos y si alguien los hubiera visto se hubiera asustado.

* * *

- ¡Rayos! No debimos dejarlos solos y menos atados.

- A mí me da igual

- ¡Okita! – dijo Aoshi con una mirada recriminatoria

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Okita con inocencia – Si a los instructores les importa un cueno0 porque el presupuesto no cubre rescates ¿A mí qué me va importar ese par?

- Okita… - la mirada de Aoshi era recriminatoria. ¿Cómo su amigo podía hacer eso? No había dudas de que era un insensible malcriado

- Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Vamos a buscarlos

- ¡Estás loco! ¿Acaso no ves como esta lloviendo? - pero dejó de protestar al ver una mirada cortante en el rostro de su amigo. – Bien, bien… iremos ¿Feliz?

- No, pero por lo menos vamos a ver si los encontramos

* * *

- ¿Después del tronco que otro objeto cruzamos? – preguntó Harry al aire. Se habían detenido después de unas buenas horas caminando bajo la lluvia. Estaban agotados, Draco ya estaba estornudando y Harry estaba seguro de que tenía unas sanguijuelas pegadas.

La lluvia no paraba. No había lugar donde resguardarse. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar. Un ruido sacó a Draco de su ensimismamiento.

- Harry – llamó – pero Harry estaba durmiendo - ¡HARRY!

- ¡Qué! Que quieres Draco…

- Un ruido…

- ¿Ah?

- Algo o alguien nos esta acechando

- Estás paranoico… - pero en eso un ruido extraño llamó su atención – Bueno si no me hubieses gritado… Tal vez no te haya escuchado.

Ninguno traía sus varitas por descuido, así que tomaron cada uno piedras que estaban a la mano. El ruido de pasos se hizo más notables. Se oían voces. Cada vez estaban mas cerca. Cuando ambos pudieron ver unas siluetas les lanzaron las piedras. Dieron en los blancos

- ¡Ves! Mejor que los hubiésemos dejado botados – se quejo Okita sobándose el magullón que tenia en la cabeza

- Tal vez - dijo Aoshi con un chichón en la frente

- Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que eran ustedes – dijo Harry

- Eh, ¿Por qué vinieron a buscarnos…? - pero no pudo seguir porque Harry le dio un codazo

- Muchas gracias por ubicarnos – dijo – la verdad es que estamos perdidos…

- Ni lo digas…

Después los chicos llegaron al campamento. Eran alrededor de las 2400 horas. Los instructores estaban enojados porque Aoshi y Okita se habían marchado y reprendieron mucho a los "inglesitos".

- ¡Quienes se creen que son! – Vociferó uno mientras otro buscaba la llave para los grilletes – ¿¡Acaso no saben que el presupuesto no cubre medicamentos de ningún tipo? Ahora se tendrán que aguantar el resfriado.

- Si y ustedes dos -dijo el otro dirigiéndose a los otros – no crean que se van a ganar nada por su acto "heroico"

Después de la reprimenda, Harry y Draco tomaron una ducha y fueron directo a la cama. No hay comida a esa hora de la noche para ellos. Harry estaba mal, sentía como le subía la fiebre y le dolía la cabeza y el estomago. Ni decir Draco. Ambos solo deseaban que el resto del tiempo que les quedaba se fuera pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

Ya saben, espero sus reviews. Bye.


	6. La ultima missión

**Los personajes no me perteneces**

* * *

Los días que le quedaron de la segunda semana de los chicos en el campamento pasaron lenta y dolorosamente. Ambos habían atrapado un buen catarro el día de la lluvia, pero a pesar de eso tenían que hacer todo igualmente. No ocurrió nada sobresaliente, fuera de los golpes que les daban a ambos, más al güero que a Potter, mucho ejercicio, poca comida, más cucarachas…

Lo único que Harry y Draco encontraban divertido era el entrenamiento básico con armas que les estaban dando. "Esto es útil" pensó Draco mientras se imaginaba haciéndole un hoyo en la cabeza a Potter, olvidando que eso era un objeto muggle.

Pasó otro fin de semana. El domingo volvieron a ir al arroyo, esta vez acompañados por uno de los instructores. Draco estuvo feliz. Estaba apartado de los demás, el clima estaba perfecto y el agua corría cristalina y fresca bajo sus pies.

Decidió caminar arroyo arriba. Ahora estaba solo. Solo. Justo lo que él necesitaba, estar lejos de Potter y los otros, solo con el agua, la naturaleza. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, feliz en la soledad de la naturaleza. Pero todo lo bueno de este mundo es perecedero. Oyó el inconfundible sonido del silbato del instructor. Caminó de prisa y tuvo suerte de que ni se enteraron de su partida. Estaba muy feliz.

Aquella noche hubo cena especial, pues a pesar de que el presupuesto no cubría comida cara, a veces, podían comer carne y algo decente.

Harry estaba preocupado aquella noche con estrellas. Desde que había salido del país no le habían llegado ningún tipo de cartas o de avisos. ¿Y si pensaban que había huido cobardemente? ¿Y si no lo aceptaban de nuevo en Hogwarts? Estos pensamientos dieron paso a otras inquietudes, y esta mezcla de sensaciones dio como resultado una horrenda pesadilla.

Soñaba con Sirius cayendo por el maldito arco, Voldemort riéndose fríamente y Bellatrix al lado de su señor también se reía, de él y de Sirius. Sentía como lo torturaban. Gritó. Alguien le dio un sacudión que lo despertó. Era Aoshi, pues Okita todavía dormía y Draco no le hacía caso a los llantos del bebé Potter.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó

- Eh… si eso creo. ¿Dije algo mientras dormía?

- Solo gritabas

- Gracias, creo que me dormiré de nuevo.

Solo les quedaban 5 días infernales en el mugriento campamento. Pero los instructores pensaban en que los chicos necesitaban algo bueno para que lo recordaran por toda la eternidad.

- Bien mocosos – comenzó el discurso el instructor – no se crean que esto va a terminar así por así. ¡No señor! Tendrán que probarnos que son buenos, que merecen estar en el mundo, ¡Que no son animalitos salvajes! Tendrán una misión de 4 días. Objetivo: sobrevivir y demostrar cierto grado de cordura y sensatez. Cuando salgan se les entregaran los folletos con los demás objetivos y formalidades… creo que debo recordarles las reglas:

1- Nada de accidentes, golpes, o fracturas de ningún tipo, porque el presupuesto no cubre medicamentos, ni seguro, ni nada por el estilo. Recuerden que solo tenemos sal y limón.

2- Nada de tratos con narcotraficantes ni paramilitares. El presupuesto no cubre rescates ni fianzas de ningún tipo.

3- Y la regla mas importante de todas: estar aquí al finalizar los 4 días, porque a las - horas es el vuelo y el presupuesto no cubre cambio de boletos. Si llegan tarde y no están aquí a la hora de marcharnos, se quedaran en Colombia.

- Ahora ya pueden retirarse. Recojan sus folletos y mañana será el gran día.

- Me pregunto que será lo que el presupuesto cubre – dijo sarcásticamente Okita mientras recogían el folleto, pues la misión era por cabañas. Todo estaba muy medido, si fallaban en algo lo debían dejar así, nadie quería quedarse en ese país.

Se fueron a dormir, los próximos 4 días serian muy fuertes.

Los despertaron a las 0350 horas. Los montaron en un camión y los llevaron por un camino extraño. El fin era que tenían que regresar al campamento y en trayecto hacer varios tipos de cosas, era algo parecido a un enorme rally.

Los dejaron en el punto de partida. Todavía estaba oscuro cuando comenzaron la misión. Todo transcurrió normal las primeras horas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. El folleto decía que debían encontrar comida por si solos. Aoshi y Okita habían hecho trampa y no se habían desayunado, andaban con el desayuno guardado para comérselo cuando de verdad tuviesen hambre (el desayuno de ese día había sido bien fuerte). A los otos dos no le quedó más remedio que buscar algo para almorzar. El resultado: Harry y Draco tuvieron un deficiente almuerzo de frutas.

La excursión prosiguió. Ya pronto anochecería y tendrían que buscar un lugar donde acampar. Un llano estaba bien. Otra vez Aoshi y Okita estaban bien preparados pues tenían una tienda de campaña para ellos (la había traído Aoshi en su equipaje) pero solo cabían dos. Así que los otros dos, después de mucho discutir decidieron hacerse un refugio de palos y ramas.

- Parecemos dos monos - dijo Draco mientras Harry techaba la improvisada choza

- No te quejes – le reprocho viendo de lejos su obra – tu casi no has hecho nada

- bah…

Pero no todo estaba mal para Draco. En su equipaje llevaba algo parecido a una bolsa de dormir que había utilizado después que había huido de su casa. El equipaje de Harry estaba en la base del campamento y él solo llevaba consigo lo indispensable, así que solo tenia una manta para dormir.

El desayuno lo preparo Aoshi, así que había para todos y los chicos ingleses por fin comieron algo decente. La caminata siguió su curso. Por lo menos habían llenado todo lo que el folleto pedía hasta ese momento, lo cual significaban que iba bien, o al menos eso deseaban ellos. El segundo día terminó sin desastres graves.

- Tengo hambre – se quejo por enésima vez Draco

- Ya… comeremos algo luego – dijo como respuesta Aoshi quien también tenía un hambre terrible.

- ¡Mira! – dijo Okita señalando una humilde casa un poco mas adelante

- ¿Por qué no les decimos que nos den algo para comer? – sugirió Aoshi

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Draco – por fin comida decente, espero que no sean plátanos…

Estaban en el tercer día de la excursión. Habían sobrevivido mucho teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se llevaban Okita y Draco, sin mencionar la mala relación entre Harry y el güero. No habían desayunado nada, pues a Aoshi y Okita se les agotaron las reservas alimenticias. Harry estaba tan hambriento que no se había desmayado por obra y gracia de Dios.

Llegaron los más rápido que pudieron a la pequeña casucha. Harry pensó que era extraño encontrarla en medio de la nada, pero luego recordó que estaban en el campo y que eso era posible.

Un hombre les abrió la puerta.

- Disculpe nos podía dar algo de comer – comenzó a decir lisonjeramente Aoshi en un muy mal español – es que se nos ha acabado la comida

- Si claro, como no – esperen un momento y entro a la casa.

_-Dentro de la casucha - -_

- ¡Oye Juan! Allá fuera hay un montón de gringos que quieren algo de comer

- Gringos dices, no será una trampa y nos encontraron los malditos

- No que va. Son unos chicuelos. – Juan se acerca a la ventana

- Si, es cierto. Pancho ¿Por qué no probamos el nuevo producto con ellos?

- ¿Y cómo sabremos si funciona?

- Pues van a comérselo aquí… - Pancho y Juan sonríen malévolamente.

_-Otra vez afuera -_

- Disculpen la tardanza chicos, peor aquí tienen – dijo el amable señor mientras le pasaba unos platos con comida a los chicos hambrientos.

- Muchas gracias dijeron casi a coro con sus respectivos malos acentos

- De nada… - los chicos estaban engullendo la comida. Pancho miró hacia dentro y su amigo le dio un visto bueno. – si quieren pueden descansar un poco aquí. – los chicos hicieron gestos de OK con la cabeza.

Minutos después no había nada en los platos y todos estaban bajo la deliciosa sombra de la cabaña. Por alguna extraña razón Draco se sentía muy feliz. Demasiado. Pero no solo él, sino también Okita. El grupo emprendió la marcha, pero antes habían dejado satisfechos a los narcotraficantes de la cabaña quienes muy ladinos les pusieron un poco de coca a dos de los platos.

- Draco ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? – le preguntó Harry a Draco quien desde hacia rato venia tambaleándose y hablando estupideces sin sentido

- Yo decía que cuando tenga mí… mi varita en mis manos te matare Potter – dijo con mirada risueña. Por suerte los otros no lo oyeron porque ya Aoshi estaba teniendo problemas con su amigo también.

- Malfoy ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que nunca Potter, estoy como volando en mí escoba… - pero en eso Harry lo empujó para no recibir un golpe de parte de Okita que jugaba con una rama y murmuraba cosas.

- Algo raro está pasando – dijo Aoshi quitándole la rama a su amigo

- Estoy de acuerdo. Estos dos parecen como borrachos

- No, no hemos tomado nada… espera un momento, creo que la comida tenía drogas.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, recuerda que el presupuesto no cubre fianzas por contrabando de drogas o algo por el estilo

- Pero nosotros estamos bien – dijo Harry viendo como Draco y Okita se tambaleaban de un lado para otro

- No nos queda más remedio que seguir así hasta que se les pase… - dijo Aoshi resignadamente. Harry asintió.

El resto de la travesía no fue muy agradable, y en su mente Harry se juro que jamás volverá a pedir comida en una casucha de ese país.

- Pero qué dolor de cabeza – se quejó Okita ya en la noche frente a un conjunto de variadas frutas

- Ni lo digas… - dijo malfoy eligiendo un mango

- Tengo unas horribles ansias – se quejo de nuevo Okita. Harry y Aoshi ya había cenado y observaban a los dos repuestos chicos quejarse desde la comodidad del tronco de un árbol.

- Yo también…

- Ya dejen de quejarse

¡- Tú no estuviste drogado toda la tarde!

- Je je

- Ya… deja de burlarte.

Harry se despertó a media noche. Había tenido una de sus ya frecuentes pesadillas. Giró su cabeza en dirección al cielo estrellado. Allá arriba esta Sirius, la estrella más brillante del firmamento acompañándolo. Sonrió. Solo le quedaba poco para volver a casa.

Estaban en el último día de la misión. Los chicos estaban cansados pero más o menos felices solo les faltaban escalar el risco que tenían por delante para llegar al campamento. La altura de lo que tenían adelante motivo a Draco sugerir que rodearon el terreno a ver si encontraban un llano por donde pasar. La idea les costo unas horas sin éxito.

- Anda güero – dijo Okita comenzando a escalar – deja de ser un mamita y escalemos. Yo no me quiero quedar en este país por tu culpa.

- Si es verdad – dijo Aoshi cansado comenzando a subir también seguido por Harry. Draco inseguro comenzó a escalar de último.

Iban "lento pero seguro", pues no tenían equipo de seguridad. Okita ya iba llegando a la cima y los otros dos un poco detrás de el, mientras que Draco iba como en la mitad del camino.

- Chicos – llamó Draco

- ¿Qué pasa güero? – respondió Aoshi

- Eh… no encuentro donde poner mi pie. Estoy atascado.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos bajar a ayudarte intenta ver que puedes hacer – fue la triste respuesta que recibió Draco.

Draco nunca le había tenido miedo a las alturas pero caer desde esa altura le daba pánico. Encontró un pequeño saliente. Apoyo el pie seguramente y se impulso a buscar otro lado. En eso estaba cuando el saliente se rompió y su cuerpo quedó sin apoyo. Buscó algo a que aferrase pero nada.

- ¡AHGGG!. – los chicos volvieron sus cabezas hacia abajo para ver como Draco rodaba cuesta abajo en entre peñascos y rocas. Okita se estaba riendo y Aoshi se impulsó y bajó increíblemente rápido y lo atrapó antes deque llegara hasta abajo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Harry todavía estaba viendo ensimismadamente hacia abajo cuando Okita bajo hasta donde estaba.

- ¿Estás bien güero? – le preguntó Aoshi a un muy maltratado y sucio Draco.

- Estoy magullado y me duele mucho la pierna. Creo que me la quebré – dijo con cara de dolor

- Okita baja hasta aquí y ayúdame a subirlo

- Pero…

- Pero nada, ven acá. – Dijo a voz pelada Aoshi a su amigo – Tu no Harry – dijo molesto a Harry que iba a bajar.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer? – dijo Harry extrañado

- Pues ve al campamento y dile a esos indeseables que tenemos a alguien con los huesos rotos.

- No creo que lo entiendan, pero qué más da – pensó Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba atrás al resto.

Unas pocas horas después Draco estaba en la enfermería del campamento con cinco instructores enfadados y un yeso nuevo en su pierna. Los demás estaban empacando. Por fin el endemoniado campamento llegaba a su fin.

* * *

¿Y que dicen? Espero sus reviews

Harry Potter y la Destino Verde... pronto...


	7. Epilogo

¡Si! este es mi ultimo chap de esta historia, lo siento tanto pero este fic es un mini fic y solo es del verano por eso es "y medio".

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

El viaje en el trapo de avión fue prácticamente una atentado contra la vida de los viajeros. Cuando por fin llegaron a tierra Draco besó el suelo y Harry se prometió no volver a caer en las trampas de sus tíos, ni suplantar a Dudley nunca más.

Llegaron a la central de donde salieron. Los familiares de los campistas esperaban por ellos con ansias de ver a sus hijos cambiados. Casi tan pronto como llegaron un montón de carros policiales, helicópteros y oficiales tomaron el control del lugar.

- Okita, levante sus manos y no ponga resistencia – se oyó que llamaban por el altavoz

- ¿Por qué mi padre siempre me hace esto? – dijo Okita resignadamente mientras subía las manos. Harry lo miraba con una expresión de asombro en su cara – Mi padre es policía, ya se los dije… OH no, ahí viene mi hermana…

- Bien, ya estas de vuelta – dijo una hermosa joven que llevaba unas esposas en las manos – quedas arrestado por… bueno no sé… papá está muy feliz de verte de nuevo hermanito.

- Si claro…

- Vamos –y la hermana se lo llevó. Harry vio a Aoshi.

- Si eso suele pasar – le dijo – nuestras hermanas están endiabladas, y hablando del rey de roma…

Un lujoso carro se estacionó en el frente y de ella bajó una delicada figura femenina que más bien parecía una muñeca de porcelana que un humano. Despues de ella también se desmontó la chica que Harry había visto que quería ir con Aoshi al campamento.

- Aoshi –exclamo y corrió hasta él - ¿Por qué me ves con esa cara?

- Eh… ¿Midori?

- La misma

- ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Te ves como una señorita?

- Pues tu madre me mandó a una institución de refinamiento para señoritas… fue horrible

- Pues tú no te ves tan mal – a estas palabras recibió un manotazo de parte de ella.

La hermana mayor los llamó y se fueron.

Ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos de los rebuceros, Draco y Harry. Como era de esperar a los grandes no les pasó desapercibido la presencia de los otros dos, así que aprovecharon su última oportunidad para golpearlos.

Sólo había pasado cerca de un minuto después de la paliza cuando llegaron los Weasley a recoger a Harry (de una manera misteriosa se enteraron donde estaba). Por algún extraño motivo le dio pena dejar al güero solo, con una pierna rota y el cuerpo todo magullado. Para evitar preguntas, sólo le dijo a los Weasley que era un amigo del colegio a quien también lo habían enviado para el campamento. Ningún brujo en su sano juicio pensaría que el chico era Malfoy, y como estaba todo desfigurado, mejor.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de los Weasley, donde las cosas de Harry ya estaban compradas. Molly les preparó a ambos un buen baño, del cual Draco, quien ni se había dado cuanta donde estaba, se quedó por horas. Cuando por fin salió fue directo a donde suponía había comían y comió ferozmente. Hermione quien era buena observadora notó bajo los magullones quien era. Sacó a Harry aparte

- ¿En qué rayos pensabas cuando lo trajiste? – le preguntó

- Me dio pena dejarlo así como estaba

- Harry…

- Se escapó de su casa… - Hermione oyó todo el relato y le recomendó que le contara a los Weasley.

Así terminó Draco sus vacaciones, en la casa de los Weasley junto a sus peores enemigos: mudblood Granger y Potter.

Lista de lo bueno y lo malo que pasó en el campamento.

**Harry: **bueno: tengo una buena figura gracias a los ejercicios que he hecho en ese maldito lugar, tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo le pegaban a Draco una y otra vez… ja ja ja ja … ahora bien lo malo: mala comida, el ir a ese lugar ya era malo de por sí, y ni contar que no me gusto en lo absoluto tener que pasar mis vacaciones con ese jodido del güero… jajaja güero… pues sí, lo malo… las cucarachas en la comida, la dieta, el perderme atado de ese maricón…. Ah, a ver si me acuerdo: los instructores… pues hasta se me olvido de lo feo que fue.

**Draco**: lo bueno: yo creo que nada bueno se pudo sacar de ese maldito lugar fuera de que tengo la figura de un dios, y es mejor que la de Potter. Fuera que uno o dos minutos en soledad, lo demás cae no en malo, sino horrendo, malísimo, fatal… me pegaron demasiado, y me las cobrare en Hogwarts. Tuve una horrible insolación, tenía un montón de ronchas por las picadas de esos insectos endemoniados. Ah, la comida era de lo peor, pero por lo menos yo no como cucarachas jajajaja… ah maldito Potter ya me las pagaras… estuve drogado, eso no fue tan malo, me rompí una pierna, eso sí lo fue, me caí dos veces de un risco, me maje mis partes, tuve una diarrea por culpa de esos frijoles, jamás comeré eso de muevo ¡Nunca!... ah mi lista sería interminable si continúo…

_-En Hogwarts-_

- Esta es mi varita, mi único amor, la luz de mi vida, la salvación de mi alma… - solía decir Harry todas las noches antes de acostarse, algo así como si estuviera en un trance.

- ¿Harry? – lo llamó Ron pero él siguió como si nada

Ron le contó este hecho a Hermione que estaba tan preocupada como él, pero solo pudieron conjeturar que era un remanente de haber ido al campamento ese.

A Draco le pasaban otro tipo de cosas. Cada vez que iba a comer se llevaba a la boca todo lo que podía y tan rápido que parecía un hámster muy hambriento y siempre andaba con un rollo de papel sanitario a donde quiera que iba.

* * *

A pesar de que este es el ultimo chap espero sus reviews. :)

Gracias por leer


End file.
